Virgil Tracy and the Misunderstood Cake
by Lyrieux
Summary: Here i go again... Muahaha. Virgil bakes some cakes... and! Well... there might be some issues with the colour of the icing... and the slight hint to his possible Gay-ness... Or was it just a misunderstood cake... Don't take seriously! Only a bit 'o fun


_**Heyy :) Another onee xD I don't this its as good as Jeff Tracy and the Dance of the Vacuum Cleaner, but hey, its here. :)  
Dedicated to CharlieM because she's awesome and fancies the metaphorical pants off Virgil... or was it Scott... ah well. This shows my views on him... Slight hints towards Gay-ness :P**_

* * *

**_Virgil Tracy and the Misunderstood Cake_**

It was early on a Saturday morning and most of the Tracy boys were off doing their own thing. Alan and Fermat were on the beach watching Scott and Gordon have a surfing competition, Jeff was lounging on the beach reading a book and Lady Penelope was doing the same. Parker was somewhere on the island with Brains, studying a new breed of bird which had moved there and finally, John was up in his room writing down the constellations in which would be visible that night.

Virgil Tracy on the other hand still had not thought of anything to do. He had been watching TinTin and her family for a while messing about in the smaller pool lower down the island, but had got bored pretty quickly. He needed something simple yet productive to do. It was while he was walking past John's bedroom that he had his genius idea.

"Hey, John? Can I borrow your computer for a few minutes?" He asked, popping his head around his brothers door and pulling a fake cheesy smile.

"What happened to yours?" John asked, lifting his head up from his jottings.

"Brains is still fixing it after its appointment with the pool." Virgil whined, pulling another exaggerated expression.

"Fine." John smiled, pointing to his laptop, which was on his bed, from his position at his desk overlooking the island. John got back to his quiet jottings and Virgil leapt onto his bed, catching the laptop in mid air after being launched into it from his weight hitting the springy mattress.

Tapping away, Virgil hacked into his brothers user, sending a devious grin towards John's bemused face.

"You could of just asked for the password..." John laughed. There was nothing of interest on his laptop that he would sob over if lost.

"That would have been too easy..." Virgil said, sarcastically frowning, carrying on with his search. _Ways to defeat boredom_ was what he typed into google. Many things came up, from origami to going to sleep. Virgil didn't want to do either of those. Instead, he continued to scroll down the page. After ten minutes and twelve different websites, Virgil found something remotely decent to do. _Baking._ He thanked John for the use of his Laptop and walked out of his room, down the stairs and into the deserted kitchen area.

At first, Virgil shuffled around the kitchen; opening random cupboards looking for the ingredients in which he remembered from the random website. He was planning to make a cake and decorate it randomly. At least doing this he will be able to gorge himself on it while watching a movie later on. The kitchen was pretty empty. Virgil had just lifted up his head and saw TinTin and her family waving goodbye, they were obviously off to do some shopping. _It was needed...the kitchen was bare._ After scraping together some ingredients, Virgil tried to find a cake tin. Much to his annoyance, he couldn't find one. All he found was a small pot of cupcake cases. _Cupcakes it is then._ He pulled out the cases and set them out on a baking tray and turned the oven on.

After struggling to open the bag of flour for several minutes, it suddenly ripped open, cascading flour all over Virgil's shorts and flip-flops. The floor didn't escape either, that too now had a thin layer of flour over it. Whatever was left of the flour went into the oversized glass mixing bowl that was positioned on the counter. Two eggs then found their way into the bowl, after several others being smashed on the floor. Virgil never was a chef, and when it came to cracking eggs, most of them _'slipped'_ out of his hand and ended up on the floor. The sugar was next. The bag had a small hole in it and by the time Virgil had noticed, there was a rather large mound of it piled up by his feet. Laughing at his pathetic cooking skills, Virgil poured what was left of the sugar into the bowl and reached over to the fridge for some butter. That was the only thing that went easily into the cake, although an awful lot made it into the cake. After some vigorous mixing with a wooden spoon, Virgil noticed the electric whisk on the kitchen counter. A devilish grin found its way onto his face as he pretty much stalked it from across the kitchen, sneaking up to it like a child playing hide and seek. He grabbed it and held it above his head in triumph before plugging it in and turning it on. Virgil never learnt how to use simple cooking utensils, so when he turned the electric whisk on before putting it in the mix, and then introduced it to the mix... a surprise caught him. Bits of the mixture splatted up the wall and all over his white t-shirt, his hair was also speckled with it and he face didn't escape its cakey destiny. Eventually, the mix was spooned, messily, into the cases and put into the oven with the help of a pair of pink oven of the mix didn't exactly make it into the cases, but _around_ them on the baking tray.

Virgil looked down to his feet and saw the mess on the floor. The smell of the cake's cooking encouraged him to clean it up and so he did. _In a fashion._ He used a t-towel from the side and scooped the flour and sugar mix up and left it where it was left initially. Something then dawned on Virgil... _what about the decorations?_ Frantically, he searched the cupboards for some sort of decorating ingredients. Much to his relief, there was some icing sugar and a tiny bit of red food colouring in one of the cupboards, along with a small packet of bead-like sweets. _Perfect. _

The caked were finally done and using the same pink oven gloves, Virgil removed them from the oven and placed them one by one on the side to cool down. While they were doing this, he added some water to the icing sugar, which was now in a bowl, and mixed it into a smooth paste. There wasn't much food colouring left, but he added it anyway, anything was better than white icing. Virgil was so into putting the finishing touches to his cakes that he didn't notice his brothers come up from the beach, looking slightly burnt from the hot sun.

"Hey, Virge." Alan said, sitting onto one of the breakfast bar stools.

"Hey guys, have fun?" He asked, placing each of the cakes carefully onto a plate and presenting them to his brothers. With perfect timing, John walked down the stairs and noticed the cakes.

"Err.. Virge..." John started, picking up one of the cakes which had been perfectly decorated. "Is there something... you wanna come out about?" Virgil span around and looked towards John. Somehow, during the mixing of the icing, Virgil didn't notice that the icing was actually pink... there wasn't quite enough red food colouring to make it red. The white bead-like sweets made the pink look even more dominating. There was sudden laughter among the boys and John grinned. _He loved being home._

"What's so funny?" Jeff asked, smiling on his way up from the beach with Lady Penelope. Virgil went bright red. "Boys?" Jeff asked, slightly more concerned than before.

"Virgil baked some cakes..." Alan said, fighting the laughter that was brewing. The laughter grew when Jeff and Lady Penelope both noticed the plate of pink cakes.

"Well, Virgil."Lady Penelope said, picking up one of the cakes; "Great choice of colour." Surprisingly the cakes tasted pretty good and they all had at least one outside, next to the pool.

After munching on the cakes, Jeff took the plate into the kitchen and left the boys to tease Virgil about his choice of colour and any _underlying things_... that might of spurred this on. Virgil had enough and followed his father into the kitchen to dry the plate and put it away. He had quite a bit of washing up to do, let alone mop the floor. But I suppose it was the _icing on the cake_ when Jeff picked up the t-towel from earlier. Virgil had never ran so fast out of the kitchen and down to the beach in all of his life, laughing all the way down and barely keeping his balance. Jeff soon followed after, covered in a mix of flour and sugar... _Virgil had forgotten about the excess ingredients in the t-towel..._

"_Virgil!"_


End file.
